board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Raziel's Contest History
Who is Raziel? Raziel. Wielder of the Soul Reaver, former knight of so-called “justice”, and now twice-killed vampire, whose second death has made him the only entity truly free of the wheel of fate. And star of the two Soul Reavers games as well as the co-star in Legacy of Kain defiance. Raziel is the quintessential tortured soul, who like Kain begins despising his own race- until seeing that humanity is as cruel and vicious as the vampires by seeing his own actions in the past. His motivation, at the start, is pure and simple revenge for Kain tearing off his wings and throwing him into the hell known as the abyss, following blindly the whims of the Elder God. But as the games pass, he grows- he becomes stronger, faster- and less naïve as he begins to see the machinations of the many the opposing forces that surround him, all wanting to use his powers for their own ends. He also can shift between the world of the dead and the world of the living, devouring the souls of those he kills and passing through both the ghost like spectral realm with ease and possessing the bodies of the slain to travel through the corporeal realm. He can even travel through time using special gates, finding his way into the distant past- to the very heart of the conflict that caused his existence in the first place. Raziel is sardonic, sarcastic- and grows ever more cynical. But unlike Kain, he is thrust into the role of the hero with no allies, no help, and rises magnificently to the role- and when his terrible destiny is shown to him eventually accepts it with no reservations, despite the fact he could avoid it. He is the closest thing to a hero the Legacy of Kain series gets; he is the Soul Reaver. “Your pawn has reached the end of the board, Kain. And now my powers may even surpass yours.” - Raziel (Writeup courtesy of sephsblade) Raziel's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-2 Summer 2002 Contest - South Division - 10 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Lost to (7) Strider, 27661 47.43% - 30662 52.57% * Extrapolated Strength --- 24th Place 22.99% Summer 2003 Contest - South Division - 15 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Sephiroth, 19838 18.00% - 90364 82.00% * Extrapolated Strength --- 47th Place 17.90% Though Raziel's 2002 Xst showing would indicate him to be a strong character, 2003's stats are more indicative of the strength he truly possesses. While the Legacy of Kain series has a dedicated fanbase, they're far too small to allow Raziel to be a midcarder. This reduces Raziel to the role that many other contest characters face -- he has the ability to win a match, but he needs massively favorable seeding to ever do so. Not only this, but Raziel has shown that he perhaps lacks the nomination power necessary to ever make the field again at all. Category:Contest Histories